Grudge
by RainingStarWars
Summary: Poe Dameron hated no one, nor did he ever hold a grudge. Kylo Ren is determined to change that to get what he desires. (Implied torture physically and emotionally, but not overly graphic.) (Brief mention of Finn at the end.)


Poe Dameron sighed shakily in relief as the two stormtroopers who had previously been torturing him left the room. He let his head loll forward, allowing the blood pouring from a gash on his lip to drizzle off his chin and drip onto the floor. He shifted slightly, hoping to get more comfortable, but the way they had him strapped back and standing up helped little in ways of comfort. Not to mention every movement just meant a wave of pain ready to radiate throughout his body.

Poe's neck felt sore from the uncomfortable position, and he had lost feeling in his hands and feet after they had injected him with some form of torturing poison. The pain had been excruciating at the time, now it just left him feeling numb. That itself was torture in its own way. The pilot was so tired, too. If only the agony would allow him to sleep.

Perhaps he could have avoided all this if he had just revealed the location of the map. He might be on his way out at the moment if he would have just told them about the droid. However, Poe knew he could never do that. Not only would it put his little buddy BB-8 in danger, it would also jeopardize everything the resistance had worked to overcome. No, he would not break. He couldn't for the sake of the galaxy, and for the sake of his friend.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the resistance on board." Poe's head shot up at the sound of a dead and mechanical voice, only to make him grit his teeth from the dull ache the action caused in the back of his head. He had not even noticed Kylo Ren enter, but he did notice the cold chill that spread throughout the room with the Sith's presence. He stared into the expressionless mask, an expressionless look on his own face. "Comfortable?"

"Not really," Poe confirmed, a bitter edge to his calm and hoarse voice. Kylo tilted his head as if he were studying the pilot. A moment later he spoke, slowly approaching the young man.

"I'm impressed," he admitted. Poe was surprised to hear sincerity in the man's voice. "No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map." The rebel couldn't help but smirk at Ren's clear annoyance. It gave him a sense of pride to know he was overcoming the First Order in such a way. Poe got a bit of pleasure watching Kylo Ren become frustrated.

"You might want to rethink your technique," he replied lightly, knowing good and well no method of physical torture they offered would get him to talk. Kylo watched him silently for a moment, causing Poe to grow ice cold. The Sith raised his gloved hand mere inches from Dameron's face, causing a dull drone to fill the pilot's ears. Poe's breathing grew ragged from the pressure against his brain. It felt as if his whole head may implode.

Suddenly, his neck snapped back, banging his head into the structure holding him up. Poe gasped. Kylo spoke forcefully, as if trying not to lose focus. "Where is it?" he demanded softly, watching intently.

Poe rasped out words with all of his strength. "The resistance... Will not be intimidated by you." he choked. He could almost see the annoyance on Kylo's face. Ren brought his fingers in tighter, and Poe felt the pressure on his brain increase intensely. Again, he began gasping. He almost had lost the ability to breathe.

"Where is it?" Kylo asked again, his mechanical voice sounding even more dangerous than usual. Poe said nothing, but continued to grit his teeth. The pressure increased again, and every part of his mind was now screaming for him to tell them where the map was. For if he did not, his head would surely burst. However, instead of speaking, Poe let out an ear-piercing yell.

Kylo Ren released his grip on the Force after a moment, leaving the rebel before him gasping in pain. Poe's head drooped as he breathed heavily, his whole skull aching as if it may shatter. Surely Kylo knew how close he had come to gaining the information he so desired. Poe felt his heart almost stop at the idea of giving away BB-8 and the map. He couldn't let them get the little droid! He would not break!

"You're very stubborn. I'm surprised you lasted this long. Perhaps I underestimated you." Kylo said, pacing around the beaten man. Poe sighed, closing his eyes weakly. This whole torturing thing was seriously wearing him down, but it didn't make him too exhausted that he couldn't return wth a snide remark.

"Thanks, but maybe you're just overestimating yourself." he offered, still staring at the back of his eyelids. Kylo walked in front of him, but Poe didn't notice with his eyes closed. He could almost feel the Sith smirking at him behind that mask.

"Now who's underestimating people?" Ren replied. Poe opened his eyes when Kylo did not speak for a moment. They watched each other a few minutes, and it became clear Kylo was studying Poe for some reason. Strangely, Poe felt like he should be careful of his thoughts, for it was as if Kylo were trying to read his mind. He looked down, suddenly not wishing to look upon that mask.

"You know, hate can be a powerful weapon in two forms." Poe looked up, confused by Ren's sudden statement. "It can aid in your ability in battle, used to easily destroy your enemy. However," Kylo was pacing again. "It can also be a heavy burden on the host, eating away at them until there is nothing left but a hollow shell. Maybe that's what I will do to you." this, however, gained a small laugh from Poe.

"I'm sorry to say that might not work. Unlucky for you, I don't hate anyone." he smiled crookedly, although the action caused his jaw to ache. This was true, though. Poe had no hate in his heart for any other living being. He didn't even fully despise Kylo Ren, even as he sat there and tortured the pilot.

If you asked any of Poe's fellow resistance fighters, they would tell you how positive and kind he was. They would tell you how he would walk around, always smiling and happy. He would never stay mad at anyone, and was well known for his encouraging behavior. That is why Poe Dameron was loved by the resistance.

Kylo Ren approached the rebel, the air chilling even more. "Yes, I know you don't. You don't carry a grudge for anyone, but I will change that." Poe raised his eyebrows, unable to contain his skeptical smile. No matter what the Sith before him tried, there was no way he could make Poe hate anyone. That just wouldn't happen.

Poe's mother used to tell him how good people were if only we allowed them to be. Dameron knew that's what she would want him to remember after she died, so that is what he always made sure to keep in mind. Even though he was fighting against the First Order, what they were doing was wrong, and they _had_ to be stopped. However, Poe still did not hate them. He just wanted peace, and that is what he fought for.

"I'm sorry, but it won't work. You'll have to find someone else to tell you where the map is." Kylo gave a small "hmph" for a laugh under his mask, crossing his arms behind his back. _This_ would be entertaining.

"We'll see," he spoke quietly, holding out his gloved hand again. Poe frowned, bracing himself to feel that horrible pressure on his brain once more. He closed his eyes, lowering his head, but was surprised when there was no pain. Poe could still hear the dull drone in his ears, though. He was thankful for a moment, but his eyes snapped open when he could almost feel memories being pulled from his mind.

Was Ren reading his thoughts?

Poe tried to resist, now, but that _did_ cause him pain. His head ached terribly as he attempted to block Kylo Ren from seeing what went on in his mind. If the Sith could do _that_ , then he could surely see where the map was. BB-8... He would find BB-8! Poe squeezed his eyes shut as he fought for control. However, Kylo was far too strong in the Force.

"What have we here?" the masked man said in his dark, mechanical voice, a hint of mockery in his tone, "So much longing... A longing to prove yourself. Yes, I can feel it. I can feel your desire to not let _General Organa_ and the rest of that pathetic resistance down. What a shame... It's so very easy to let Leia Organa down. Trust me, I would know."

"St-Stop..." Poe rasped through clenched teeth, eyes still squeezed shut. He leaned his head back in agony as Kylo went on.

"There's someone else, too... Your mother? Such a strong need to make her proud. The same applies to your father. You're afraid... You'll never be as great as they expected you to be. How tragic that your fears have been realized." Poe breathed shakily, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from the pain. Both physical and emotional anguish were pressing down on the pilot, and he wouldn't be able to take much more.

"P-Please..." he begged, but his plea only brought a smirk to Kylo Ren's face behind that mask. The Sith knew he was winning, now.

"Is that... A droid I see?" Kylo asked, examining the feelings Dameron had for the droid, "Your friend? It is rather funny that you have such a great amount of concern for that little droid. You're so very worried for it... Why would you care so much about a droid? What need would the First Order have for a simple... BB-Unit, is it?" Poe said nothing, still trying to push Ren out of his mind desperately. He could feel how close he was getting to breaking.

"Perhaps..." Kylo stated, getting closer to Poe's face and causing the pilot to freeze, "Taking this droid will help _persuade_ you into telling us where the map is."

"NO!" Poe suddenly shouted, causing the masked Sith to step away, "Not BB-8! Don't hurt BB-8. _Please_ ,don't hurt him. Please, I'm begging you..." He was pleading, struggling against his restraints as if to break free even though it was causing him heavy pain. The tears of pain from earlier were rolling slowly down his cut and bruised cheeks. "Please... Please, don't..."

It was all silent for a moment, the only sound being Poe's ragged breathing. The pilot hung his head, eyes closed and entire body weak and trembling. His head was throbbing as Kylo Ren watched him quietly. The Sith was smiling behind his mask, sadistic pleasure radiating throughout his mind. After a moment, Kylo spoke quietly, but his voice had a distinct satisfaction in it. "So that's where you've hidden it." Poe froze. "Inside the droid."

Poe shook his head, tears still silently falling and eyes shut. He cursed himself under his breath, realizing what he had done. BB-8... They knew now. All because of him... What had he _done_? Kylo stepped away, walking towards the door. "Thank you for your help. I'm sure the resistance won't mind this one little slip up on your part." With that, he left. Poe continued to curse himself, drowning in his guilt as he stood alone in the cell, still bleeding physically and in his heart from previous torture.

Outside of the room and just down the hall, FN-2187 listened closely as Kylo Ren passed by, updating a few other Stormtroopers on what he had learned. The trooper sighed, leaning against the wall. He had overheard everything that had gone on in that room, and couldn't help but feel terrible for the resistance pilot within.

 _This is all wrong_ , he thought to himself. At that moment, his head perked up, and FN-2187 knew exactly what he had to do. It would be dangerous and there was little chance of success, but it was what was right all the same.

He was going to help that pilot escape, and save himself in the process.

* * *

 **A/N: I have an issue and should probably stop writing so many feels. I'm so sorry. XD**


End file.
